


Catharsis

by BelaNekra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: A poem about loss.A poem about betrayal.A poem about ... catharsis.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Catharsis

_To whom it may concern,_

You did not deserve me.  
You did not deserve my time,  
or my energy, my trust. 

You did not deserve my affection, my advice,  
the comfort of my willing ear,  
ready to listen to all your problems. 

A thousand moments I threw away on you,  
and if I had a time machine,  
I'd take every one of them back.  
I'd reclaim every breath in my lungs  
and beat of my heart wasted on you,  
by you, for you.

I'd eradicate you from my life,  
forget your names, your faces,  
every joke we ever shared,  
all the memories we made,  
the good, the bad, and everything in between. 

I would know you only by the _absence_ of you,  
the empty void left behind in my heart,  
where you once belonged, to belong no more.  
You do not _belong_ any more. Goodbye. 

_From the one who has left you behind_


End file.
